


A Six-Month Duckling

by EntreNous



Series: Who Doesn't Like Ducklings? [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ducks, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor rolled his eyes.  "Funny thing about ducklings -- they turn into ducks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Six-Month Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in a series of texts to kita0610, and more of Angel and Connor's father-son relationship as mediated by a quacking boidy.

"What happened to it?" Angel asked, frowning.

"The duckling?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Funny thing about ducklings -- they turn into ducks."

"I know that," Angel said irritably.

"Oh, right, you would -- didn't you grow up on a farm or something?"

"What? No! My father owned the third biggest house in Galway."

"Okay, okay, so your childhood was totally fancy."

"That's not the point," Angel cut in. "Just, should he be so big already?"

The duck in question waddled over to his water-bowl and hopped in.

"No, no, bad," Connor scolded. "That's what your wading pool is for."

"I did get him from a place someone at Wolfram & Hart recommended," Angel went on, ignoring the indignant quacking as Connor lifted the duck out of its bowl.

Connor paused, the duck in his arms flapping and squawking. "Are you trying to say this is a demon duck?"

"How else could he get so big so fast?"

"Angel, I'm not sure if you noticed, but it's been like six months since you've swung by for a visit."

"There was this demonic uprising in Santa Fe," Angel began.

"Hey, it's okay," Connor said gently. "Six months just equals no more baby ducky."

"Oh. Right." Angel cleared his throat. "Sorry I didn't get to see him grow."

"It's cool." Connor shrugged and stroked the duck's back, settling him. "You're here now, right?"

"Yeah." Angel reached over to touch Connor's arm briefly. Then, with a wary gesture, he petted the duck's plumage.

And if the duck nipped his fingers way too hard before finally allowing Angel to caress him, Angel didn't complain at all.


End file.
